He Isn't You
by The Sapphire Pen
Summary: Famous Austin Moon comes. Jack is afraid Kim will like Austin more than she likes Jack.


**Hey guys! This is my next oneshot. I hope you like it. I got the idea from watching a couple different Disney show episodes.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

"Oh my gosh! Jack! Can you believe it? Austin Moon **(Nope this is not an Austin and Ally story at all)** is coming to visit _our_ school! Our school! Not even Swathmore. He's visiting poor ol' Seaford!" Kim squealed. Jack hadn't seen her this excited since Ricky Weaver. But, now that you bring it up, perhaps this was why. Austin, like Ricky, was a doll haired brat.

"Kim, remember last time when something like this happened? Ricky Weaver?" asked Jack, raising his eyebrows while continuing to break boards.

"Puh-lease. Austin's nothing like Ricky. Austin is super sweet and childish and playful. He'd make a great friend. And he can do karate! Cheetah Beat says so," said Kim, holding up the magazine.

"Psh. He probably faked it," said Jack, rolling his eyes, "you know what the pretty boys would do just to get girls."

"I doubt it. He got interviewed by _Megan Simms!_ Anyone interviewed by _her_ had better be good or she'll bust 'em."

"Yo, guys! I heard Austin Moon's visiting. He was voted America's sweetheart," said Jerry, walking into the dojo. Great timing, Jerry, just perfect.

"I know right! See Jack? Austin's great! Maybe he'll fall for me and we'll go on a date and eeeeeeek! I need to buy a dress!" Kim jumped up and down while dashing out.

"A dress?" Jack groaned.

"Yo, Kim hasn't worn a dress since Ricky Weaver," said Jerry.

"You don't think I know that?" exclaimed Jack.

"Just making sure," Jerry said nervously.

Jack rolled his eyes as he got a towel. He took a sip out of his water bottle and sighed.

"You know," Jerry said slowly, to make sure he didn't piss off Jack, "uh...well...Moon could be nice. I mean, I've heard he's sweet. And he's got Ally Dawson to keep him from being a jerk, right?"

"I sure hope so. If he hurts Kim like Ricky did, I _will_ kill him."

"Why?"

"Because Kim's no fun when she's sad."

"Right. That's true, yo. Kim is terrible when she's mad or sad," Jerry agreed.

* * *

"Okay, class, I know we're all excited for Austin Moon to get here," said the teacher, Mrs. Stevenson, "him being in our homeroom will get _me_ on the news, after all. But, guys, remember, _teachers get their picture on the paper first_."

Jack rolled his eyes. This was stupid. Even Mrs. Stevenson was a sucker for Austin. Kim was squealing and dreaming about Austin at the same time. Before you say that's impossible, Jack thought so, too, but apparently it's possible.

"Kim, Austin doesn't want a girl who drools over her homework," Jack raised an eyebrow.

"I can't help it. He's just so cute! What if he talks to me? What if he _doesn't_? What if he knows every girl's name except mine? What if he wants me to be his girlfriend?" asked Kim excitedly.

"I doubt any of that will happen," said Jack, chuckling, "you've just got to chill."

"Everyone's excited," Kim pointed out.

"None of us dudes-"

Jack saw Milton and Jerry and Eddie jumping up and down.

"-well would you look at that. Anyway, that's not my point, Kim. He's just a selfish famous person. He thinks he's better than us just because he's famous. He'll get special treatment."

"Oh whatever. He deserves it."

Just then, Austin Moon, with his perfect hair and swag way of walking, stepped into the classroom. He smirked at all the girls that crowded around him and an excited Mrs. Stevenson.

"OMG! Austin Moon! Do you mind performing?"

"AUSTIN! I'm KIM!"

"Austin! Please sing!"

"Amy here!"

"I'm Jessica!"

"Donna Tobin!"

"Here's my phone number!"

Jack rolled his eyes. Austin wasn't even that cute, with his perfect hair and...never mind. Still, maybe Jack was the tiniest bit jealous that Austin was getting all the girls. And maybe Jack was just the tiniest bit jealous that Austin was getting _his_ Kim's attention.

"Okay, well, Austin," Mrs. Stevenson cleared her throat, "we'd be happy if you performed. Once you're finished, take a seat next to Kim Crawford."

"Hey! I'm sitting _right_ here!" said Jack. There was no other seat next to Kim besides his.

"Oh, Jack didn't see you there. Uh...you can sit next to Larry."

"No, it's fine. Let the kid sit next to his girlfriend, I'll sit next to the guy who has lice, Lori."

"It's Larry, but he knows my name!" gasped Larry.

"Jack's not my boyfriend," Kim said quickly, "Austin, c'mon, sit next to me! Jack won't mind. Please Jack?" Kim gave Jack puppy dog eyes. Anyone else, Jack would've denied. But Kim- well, let's say he was sitting next to Larry faster than Dave, the track team's star runner, could ever run.

"Hey, you're cute. You want to get pizza after school?" asked Austin, talking to Kim. Jack was fuming. _His_ Kim. And, of course, his scalp was already getting itchy.

"Well, there's no pizza place near. But we could go to Falafel Phil's!" Kim said happily.

"Great," Austin winked at Kim, "say, that guy, Jack, isn't your boyfriend, right?"

"Not at all," Kim said, smiling, "he's just my friend."

"Oh, really? I think he likes you."

"Nah. Anyway, you're so cute," Kim blurted out.

"I know."

"Austin, are you going to perform?" Mrs. Stevenson asked.

"Oh, yeah, right." He performed _Upside Down_ , looking at Kim. Milton, Jerry, Eddie, Kim, and everyone else kept yelling _Austin, Austin, Austin!_

Except Jack, of course.

The rest of the day, Austin had a huge crowd around him. Kim was at his side all day. Jack never got a chance to say another word to Kim. After school, Jack hoped he could see Kim at the dojo. But Kim didn't show up.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kim was at Falafel Phil's with Moon. Kim got to know Austin a little. She soon realized that she wasn't anything like Austin. They just weren't the same. Kim kept thinking how everything Austin did, Jack would do better. For example, when they got to Austin's car, Jack would've opened her door for her and helped her in. Austin let her fend for herself. And the entire time, Kim kept thinking about what Austin said about Jack liking her. She kind of had a crush on Jack. His terrible singing, awful dancing, kind words, and trustworthy personality. She liked teasing him, and knowing he would tease her back.

"Kim? Kim? Kim!" Austin yelled.

"Oh sorry, was I zoning out?"

"Little bit."

"Sorry."

"You like Brewer, don't you?"

"I keep thinking about him. It's nothing."

"No, all day, I was observing the way you acted around each other. And I feel like I'm getting in his way. He likes you, Kim, I'm sure of that. If you like him back, I'd say go for it. Forget about me. He doesn't like me, anyway," Austin chuckled at the end.

Kim sighed. "No. You're right, I like Jack. But you're a great _friend_. If Jack can't deal with us being friends, then I can forget about him."

"Okay. Let's be friends. You're a great girl, Kim. I'd be honored to be your friend. You've inspired me to tell Ally I like her. Thanks. I'm guessing you want to go to the dojo now?"

"Yeah," Kim blushed.

"C'mon, let's go." Austin offered Kim his hand. She took it, and realized Austin could be a real gentleman to Ally. Lucky Dawson. But then, Ally was probably wonderful if Austin was hers.

* * *

"Oh, look, Moon's here!" Eddie said excitedly.

"Kim's here too," Milton added, as if Kim wasn't as important as Austin.

"AUSTIN!" Rudy yelled, "you came to visit."

"I came to drop off Kim," said Austin, escorting her to the door. Jack was steaming with jealousy. As Kim opened the door, Jack dashed into Rudy's office.

Austin gave Kim a look, and she nodded. Kim ran into Rudy's office after Jack, to find him sitting on the couch with his arms around his knees.

Kim sat down next to him and smiled. "Hey, Jack."

Jack looked up. He grinned when he saw Kim. "Hey."

"So..."

They chuckled. Then Jack asked, "So, you're dating Moon now, right? Congrats." He spoke rather bitterly, Kim observed.

"You sound bothered by the idea."

"Kim, I like you. But if you want Moon, I'd be a bad friend to tell you not to." He was looking down at his hands, finding his watch extremely fascinating.

"Jack. Look at me. I'm not dating Austin. He's sweet, but he's not my type. I prefer guys who can't sing, can't dance well, who skate board even though it's against mall rules, and who are black belts in karate."

Jack took that information in. Then his eyes widened as Kim giggled. "Wait! I'm an awful singer and I seriously _can't_ dance. I skate board even though I almost got banned from the mall for it! I'm also a black belt at karate. Kim...do you...maybe...?"

"Yes. I like you, Jack," said Kim. "And, Jack. Even if the most famous person ever came, I would never like them more than my friends and boyfriend."

" _You've got a boyfriend, who_?"

 _Wow, I did not pick a smart one_ , Kim thought, laughing.

"You, Stupid," Kim said. Jack nodded, then understood.

"Oh! Yes!" Jack smiled.

"Took ya long enough."

Jack blushed.

"Remember. Friends before famous," Kim said.

Jack tried to hug Kim, but she pushed him away.

"Nope, I'm pretty sure you've got head lice."

Jack chuckled.

* * *

"Ally?" Austin was on his phone.

"Yeah, Austin? It's one in the morning. This better be important."

"I like you."

"Say what now?" Ally was awake then.

Austin chuckled. "Yeah, I like you."

"Okay."

"Do you like me back?" Austin asked urgently.

"Duh."

"Cool, you're my girlfriend now."

"I thought that was already definite. Whatever. Let me sleep."

Austin chuckled. "'Kay, goodnight."

* * *

And to those of you who are wondering:

 _A week later_

Jack missed school because he had head lice. He was at home scratching and would be miserable if his girlfriend didn't text between periods and during lunch. And yes, it was major head lice. Larry himself missed a couple days of school.

 **So? What did you guys think? I just thought one time that if this ever happened, I'd choose friends over famous like Kim eventually did. I like writing oneshots. I will definitely write more. Now homework *bleh* time.**


End file.
